It has become more common for people to buy bottled water for home or when they are on the run. A number of drink mix manufactures, such as Kool Aid®, Gatorade®, Crystal light®, are making single serving packets. However, it is difficult to pour the ingredients from these packets into water bottles. A number of solutions to this dilemma have been tried including caps that hold the mix and then a membrane is punctured to release the mix into the water. A couple of problems have occurred with this solution. One problem is part of the membrane falls off into the water. Another problem is the membrane fails to break and release the contents. Another solution that has been tried is a cap that has an extension into the bottle with an orifice on the side of the cap. A problem with this solution is that some of the mix get stuck inside the cap. A second problem with this solution is that the extension takes up some of the volume of the bottle. Other solutions require modifications to existing water bottle designs, are difficult or expensive to manufacture.
Thus there exists a need to a single mix solution that does not have a membrane, does not require modification to existing water bottle designs and is inexpensive to manufacture.